A Place To Call Home
by thatlisakid
Summary: coming from nothing, Blaine didn't have high expectations when he started at a new school, until he met Kurt Hummel.
1. A Fresh Start

"_just breathe." _Blaine thought to himself standing in an empty hallway, waiting for someone he knew to walk by or even someone he didn't know but seemed nice enough to show him the ropes around here. However, for now, he was all alone, just making up worst case scenario's. He slowly made his way through the hallways, stopping to look through classroom windows, hoping someone would see him and point him the way, but like always, nothing.

He eventually came across what looked like a choir room, filled with kids singing and dancing and just enjoying themselves which was something Blaine was in no way used to. A teacher, noticing Blaine came to the door before he had the chance to do anything else.

"May I help you?" The teacher looked at Blaine with sympathy which gave him some hope that he could get the fresh start he wanted.

"I'm very sorry for interrupting your class, sir but I'm new here and I seem to have lost my way trying to find the office to hand in these transfer forms." By now, everyone in the classroom had stopped singing and started looking over at Blaine with the same judgemental looks he knew too well. _"maybe it's not going to be any different here."_ He thought.

"Don't worry about it... Blaine, I'll get someone to take you to the office and show you around. Kurt, would you come here for a second?" A rather small, fashionable boy who looked about the same age as Blaine, came to the door and reached his hand out to greet him. "My name's Kurt." He couldn't help but think that the boy was slightly attractive. "Blaine." Kurt sent Blaine a quick smile, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Kurt, I want you to take Blaine to the office, and show him around the school, make him feel welcome, okay?" Kurt nodded. "Sure thing, Mr Schue."

At first, the walk to the office seemed never ending as neither boys spoke, but Blaine just took in these new surroundings and Kurt every so often would look at the smaller boy with a look of slight shock and disbelief. "Why is this place so interesting to you? It's just another stupid institution we're all forced to enrol in for what is, the worst four years of our lives." Blaine looked at Kurt with a look of almost sympathy for him. "Well, you may see it like that, but for me it's a fresh start, a chance to meet new people and get away from home." Blaine regretted saying that the second it slipped his lips because he knew there were now more questions to come.

"oh, I see." Kurt was taken aback by how open Blaine was and was practically speechless. "Well, here's the office, I need to get back to glee practice, but if you wait here until class ends, I'll show you where we go for lunch okay?" Blaine just smiled and nodded, what else was he supposed to do after he'd practically just told Kurt that he was having trouble at home and that school was his escape. "Well, I'll see you around, new kid." And with that, the only person he knew was gone. Alone again, he thought to himself.

Filling in the transfer documents took no more than five minutes and instead of going to class, he sat and waited for Kurt to come and get him to take him to lunch as he had nothing else he could do. When the lunch bell went, Blaine jumped as it wasn't something he was used to. A bunch of jocks walked past him and he ould have swore he heard them say something but he thought nothing of it, as it's his first day, things like that were bound to happen.

Blaine found himself waiting for Kurt for 10 minutes after the lunch bell had gone, "Blaine, i'm so sorry, I had to run some solo ideas for glee club with Mr Schue, none of which I doubt he'll consider." Blaine didn't know what to ask about first, what was glee club? Why wont the teacher consider his solos? What were the solos in the first place? Before Blaine had the chance to ask anything, one of the jocks he'd seen before were back, with nothing but pure anger in his eyes. "HEY EVERYONE, LADY'S FOUND HIMSELF A NEW BOYFRIEND." Blaine turned to Kurt and could see the hurt in his eyes. "Kurt I.."

"Blaine, forget about it, let's just go get lunch okay?" Blaine didn't want to overstep his boundaries and ask about the neanderthal who had just publically tormented Kurt, instead he just nodded and followed Kurt to the cafeteria.

One thing was for sure, he would find out and hopefully, do something about it.


	2. Acceptance

Days go by, and Blaine finally starts coming to terms with this new school with a lot of help from Kurt. He introduces Blaine to Finn, Rachel (who are together at this point, but Kurt told Blaine to just wait because no doubt, something would happen between them soon.) Puck, Quinn and some other people who were in the room on Blaine's first day. Kurt and Blaine were even signed up to work together on a history project, one day, out of the blue, Kurt turned to Blaine at the end of their history lesson. "Look, Blaine i'm really sorry about this but I think it might be in both of our best interests if we work with other people for this assignment." Blaine wasn't sure what he could have done wrong. Had he offended Kurt? "Oh, okay. Did I do something wrong or...?" Blaine started to walk away when Kurt grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him back so that they were now at most, an inch away from each other's faces. "No! Of course not, it's just ... that kid that spoke to us the other day, he..." Offended, Blaine got free from Kurt's grasp and started walking away.

"I get it, Kurt. You're scared about what people will think considering we've been spending so much time together and ... You know what nevermind. It's fine. Find yourself a new partner, I'll do the assignment on my own." It took everything Kurt had to hold it together at that point and not break down, telling Blaine everything. Why Karofsky had said those things, why they couldn't work together, but he had to stay strong, and this was the only way he knew how. "Blaine, wait! Please!" Before he had the chance to try and explain, Blaine was gone.

Wihtout anyone to turn to, Blaine started spending more and more time keeping out of everyone's way, having lunch alone in his car, doing his assignments locked in his room, within a week, his "fresh start" had turned in to the next chapter of his nightmare. To make matters worse, Kurt was in every class of his in school, making it almost impossible to stop thinking about him. "Blaine, you have to let me explain. Just give me 5 minutes." However, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't. Kurt was starting to look just like his old 'friends'. "I don't have to do anything, Kurt. I get it, you're worried about your reputation, about what other people will say seeing 2 guys work together on a project. I've heard it all before." Blaine was filled with rage and needed to get away from Kurt before something happened. Something bad. "You know what Blaine? You have no idea what you're talking about. Try putting yourself in my shoes for once. Try being the only openly gay kid in school, being put through torture just for accepting that you're different. So yes, maybe I did think that people wouldn't see us as two guys working on a project together. No matter what, this would have been bad for both of us. If anything, you'd be Karofsky's new target. I did what I did because I didn't want you getting judged the same way I have been my whole life. You wanted a fresh start. I was making sure that you got what you wanted." Blaine was frozen to the floor as he watched Kurt leave with an expression of both pain and terror because he knew what was outside those doors. He realised he didn't want Kurt to go through being different alone. After all, he wasn't the only openly gay kid anymore.

In a rush to find Kurt and apologise, he saw Karofsky (he assumed that was the idiot that had hurt Kurt the first time) walking down the hall and watched everyone part like the red sea through pure fear. All but one that is. "Out of my way homo." Kurt was still angry from his fight with Blaine that he wanted nothing more than to give Karofsky a piece of his mind. "It's Hummel, actually. And for your information, I think that the way you're treating all these innocent students by making them fear you is honestly, the lowest a neanderthal like you, could go." Being stood up to like that made both Blaine and Karofsky change their expressions almost simultaniously, but for 2 totally different reasons. Blaine was filled with pride, and wanted to stand by Kurt, letting Karofsky know that what he was doing wasn't okay, but after recent events, he decided it was in his best interest to stay out of Kurts way for now. Karofsky on the other hand, went from pure rage to a point where he looked almost scared of Kurt. "Oh yeah? Well, you better watch your back Hummel." To prove to everyone that he was fearless, he tossed at brute force, an ice drink that Blaine hadn't come across before, but looked really painful to be hit in the face with. But Kurt still didn't run, he meerly walked in to Karofsky on purpose, and headed to the bathrooms. Blaine knew what he had to do next.

"Kurt... are you in here?" Blaine pushed his way in to the boys bathroom only to be met by a very mad Rachel Berry. "Blaine, Kurt doesn't want to see you right now." Blaine could feel the hurt from the conversation they had had right before the "slushie-ing" (as Rachel put it) had happened. "Rachel, I need to talk to him. Please. Look..." She took her arm and pulled her out of the bathroom and almost imediately Rachel could see the pain in his eyes "You hurt him, Blaine. I've never seen him this upset before." Rachel was about to walk back in to the bathroom to assist Kurt when Blaine surprised her. "Rachel, i'm gay, and I know Kurt was worried about what other people were going to think, but honestly, I needed him to be my partner for that assignment so I could tell him and then maybe I wouldn't have to feel so closed up like before. When I heard about him being gay too, and hearing him talk about feeling so alone, I just wanted to let him know that he's not." Rachel had tears in her eyes listening to Blaine pouring his heart out that she didn't even notice that Kurt had been standing behind her holding the door slightly open the whole time Blaine was talking. "Blaine... I..." Kurt appeared from beind the door all of a sudden and ushered Rachel away. "Rach, I'll take it from here. Ladies, it's time to go." Rachel, Mercedes and Tina all exited the boys bathroom together with no shame, as if this was something that happened often. Kurt, taking Blaine's hand took him in to the bathroom as he sat back down, where he had been moments before. Only this time, everything was different. "So... You really meant what you said before?" Kurt was still finishing his moisturising routine so he looked almost uninterested but unbeknowest to Blaine, Kurt was screaming on the inside. "yeah, every word. Look, i'm really sorry about the other day Kurt. I should have known you..." Kurt stood up, keeping eye contact with Blaine the whole time. "Stop right there. I shouldn't have cared about what other people would have said, I let my friend down and I shouldn't have." Blaine smiled so big, Kurt thought he was going to explode. "Did you just call me your friend? Wow, that's something i've never heard before." Kurt laughed. "Of course I did, new kid." They both laughed, and even though it was a small moment, it was a moment they'd both never forget.

"So what are we going to do about this assignment? It's due on Monday and I haven't even started mine yet. Do you want to work on it together over the weekend?" It took Blaine a moment to respond, as he was still trying to get over the fact that he had a friend. Not just any friend, but someone who was just like him. "I'd love to, where do you have in mind?" Kurt considered all their options. "Well, I think the mall would be too busy, so how about we meet at my house? My parents are away on an aniversary weekend and Rachel's dads are in New York so there wont be anyone about to disturb us." Blaine was having trouble putting together coherant sentances at this point. Blaine was going to be alone with Kurt in Kurt's house. Why was this such a big deal to him? Oh right, because he'd never had another gay friend he secretly had feelings for.

"That sounds great." Kurt wrote his number down, with his adress and handed it to Blaine. "Then it's a date. Just call me if you need any more information okay?" Blaine just nodded, as Kurt smiled, brusing Blaine's shoulder on his way to glee rehersal. "Bye new kid!" and with that, he was gone, but for the first time Blaine could remember, he wasn't left feeling alone. He had someone to turn to, a friend. He looked at the paper Kurt had written his number on and Blaine couldn't help but notice how immaculate Kurt's handwriting was. Another adorable trait of his. Blaine noticed, in small print something at the bottom of the page:

"_ps: it's a date."_ It's. A. Date. Kurt had even drawn a smiley face next to it. Blaine was sure of one thing: tomorrow was going to be the best day of his life.


End file.
